Kaichou wa Gang Leader sama!
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: Aomine, an lazy ass who does almost nothing at school was suddenly called to the student council's room where he meets the school president who everyone looks up to, but then on the same evening he witnessed a fight between two gangs and one of the gangs leader is...? Reviews are very much appreciated
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the school president

**Hey there everyone! It's my first fanfic ever so please excuse of my lack of experience kay?! So before we start I want to point out the name of this fanfic in case the are some who didn't get it (unless you watched kaichou wa maid sama that is [ those who didn't should watch it! Especially girls who love romance anime!]) anyways so basically 'kaichou' is president so since this fanfic is called 'Kaichou wa Gangster sama' it basically means 'The school president is a gang leader!' Anyways sorry if Aomine kun is a bit OCC.**

**OH! And I own nothing, but the story and my OC!**

**Now then let's start with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the school president**

School is a drag and a waste of time for someone as lazy as the ace of Touou's basketball team, Aomine Daiki a 16 year old high school boy who does nothing but lazy around, coming late for school and skipping classes and practice. Eventually even the teachers gave up on lecturing him every single time, for his cocky attitude is sometimes just too much to handle, but his freedom is very short lived, especially when…the MID TERM EXAMS are around the corner.

"Jeez, Dai-chan you really are going to be dead meat this time!" Momoi said to her childhood friend who just keep the bored tried face and kept walking in the school hallway.

"Shut up would you Satsuki ? Its annoying"

"But Dai-chan you would be expelled for sure this time if don't pass your exams! You already have low attendance! Not only that you might also be made to repeat a year!"

"Whatever" he said causing Momoi to sigh

"Anyways you better be prepared cause I'm gonna make you study like hell!"

Just as Aomine was about to open his mouth to say something, a broadcast interrupted him. "Attention please, student Aomine Daiki kun in class 1A please report yourself immediately at the student council's room, I repeat …"

Momoi looked up to her childhood friend and shouted

"What did you do now Dai-chan!"

"I didn't do anything!" Aomine answered back trying to defend himself

"Anyways you'd better go or who knows what's gonna happen!"

"Tch , whatever" "Dai-chan!".And so the tanned guy (was forced to) made his way to the student council's room.

* * *

As soon as he arrived he just went in without even bothering to knock _sigh*__"__this is so bothersome I thought the teachers already gave up on lecturing me" _he thought silently expecting a teacher waiting for him and start lecturing him, but instead he found a girl with straight black long hair and a pretty face waiting for him,and as the big pervert he is, his eyes immediately made it's way to her breasts "_hmmm…D cups huh?Not bad "_

_ "_Would you please stop staring at my chest?" the girl said interrupting his thoughts

"Huh" Aomine simply replied causing the girl to sigh

"You really are a troublesome one aren't you Aomine Daiki kun? No wonder the senseis gave up on you"

"And who are you?"Aomine asked

"You should at least know your school's student president and your classmate, but then again you never really pay any attention"

"_She's a classmate__ and student president huh__? Well then again I don't really go to classes "_Aomine thought silently

"Well, should we get straight to the point?" the girl said gesturing a seat in front of her desk telling him to sit down.

" Well lets get this thing done and get over it " he said without a single interest as he sat down.

"Now then Aomine kun as you know the mid-term exams are around the corner, and since the teachers seemed to give up trying to convince you to attend classes they are using this exam to…how to say it? Punish you? Anyways if you don't pass this exam not only you would be stopped from entering basketball matches but you might also be held back a year with, of course, a whole summer of supplement lessons or maybe in the worst case scenario you get expelled" the girl said with a small smile on her face.

"_she really is pretty cute" _Aomine thought without even paying attention of what the girl is saying

"Well?" she asked interrupting his thoughts "do you have any questions?" the girl looked at him

"What?" Aomine asked

"Looks like you weren't paying any attention at all have you Aomine kun?" making Aomine scratch his neck in annoyance " anyways in other words, you have to at least place 100th place in the ranking exams or you would simply be expelled" the girl said patiently.

"Whatever" Aomine said lazily causing the girl sigh again,

" Aomine kun I suggest you take it seriously this time not only for you but also for Momoi san" the girl said calmly

"You know Momoi? And what does she has anything to do with all this?"

" Well firstly Momoi san is a friend of mine she often comes over for the refunds for the basketball club and also ask for permission for you r training camps and stuff like that, secondly she is your childhood friend no? Plus Momoi san seems to worry a lot about you, if you are ever to be expelled and transferred into another school she will probably follow you to another school, so instead of dragging her down with you, won't you at least make some effort instead of acting cocky and selfish and think a little of her too?" she said smiling.

"_did this girl just called me a cocky and selfish guy with that smiling face of hers?"_ Aomine silently thought that this girl somehow reminds him his captain in the basketball team who would offend someone with his smiling face, which made a vein appear on his forehead.

"Anyways," the girl continued " even if you don't care of being transferred I don't know how lucky you would be to able to find a school basketball team who can accept you that easily without you being present for practice"

"_how the hell does she know about that?" he thought_ as he got up surprising the girl a little "Whatever all I have to do is to pass the exams right?" he said as he made his way to the door without bothering to look back as he talked,

"Well if you understand, then I will be waiting for the good news, oh and please make sure to attend the few classes left at least" the girl answered. Earning her a small wave from Aomine who walked out without looking back. _"what a troublesome guy_" she thought.

* * *

_On the rooftop during lunch time:_

"You met Aoi chan?" Momoi asked Aomine after he told her about what happened (again,forced to)

"So her name is Aoi huh?"

"Mouuu! Dai-chan you should at least know your classmates names and the school president!"

"Ahh! I got it already! Stop nagging me Satsuki and let me read my magazine in peace!"

"Don't read porn magazine at school!" Momoi shouted back, Aomine didn't listen at her at all and continued flipping the pages of his magazine "_Aoi huh? Maybe I should go to class for once" _he thought silently.

**That's all for today! Thanks for reading! In the next chapter I will introduce Aoi and what she does outside school, so anyways please leave a review and say what you think kay? That would make me happy!**

**See you in next chapter! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Aoi

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first fanfic ever! You don't know how happy I am! Anyways last chapter was a bit short in my opinion cause I didn't get to properly introduce Aoi but I will do that in this chapter! So…ENJOY! **

**Chapter 2:Introducing Aoi**

That day after school Aomine quickly escaped from school and switched off his mobile in case Momoi calls and starts nagging him (which he never listens anyway). He went to his usual basketball court near his house and started playing on his own, it has been a while since he practiced , but right he now had to practice a little after all his next opponent is going to Kise not only that but today he just wanted to practice on his own plus if he goes home now Momoi would defiantly make him study like hell.

However his peaceful moment soon got interrupted as he heard a crash and shouts from the nearby skateboard court ,"_looks like a fight "_ he thought as he walked over curious of what was going on.

" YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME BRO?!" a girl shouted

"BRING IT! WE ARE NOT GOING EASY ON YOU JUST COZ YOU ARE GIRLS!" the guys shouted back

"_a female gang versus a male gang? This is going to be interesting_" Aomine thought silently while smirking. Then a girl walked out from the females gang, she was wearing a red top and hot pants with her silky long hair tied up into a ponytail and because of the setting sun Aomine couldn't see clearly her face but then as soon as she opened her mouth and said

"Looks like these guys needs to be taught who's the boss around here"

Aomine froze a little. "_That voice sounds so much like…..the student council president!? There is no way right?!" _he thought, but he's thoughts were interrupted as the two gangs charged at each other and all hell went loose.

* * *

He didn't really care but he couldn't help his eyes from following the girl with red top as she kicked and crashed each guy that wanted a piece of her, he swear that the girl was smiling and enjoyed crashing them. After the fight finally died out, the guys ran as the girl's gang were too strong making Aomine laugh softly at what a bunch of pussies the guys were, but the girls heard him and all turned their heads towards him

"The hell are you laughing at? Huh?" a girl with red hair glared at him

"Nothing" he simply replied when he noticed the girl with red top ran away "_now she just got more suspicious, but there is no way that's her right? Maybe her sister or something?" _he thought silently.

The girls ignored him and went back to their business.

" Hey you girls see Ai nee san somewhere?" the redhead girl asked

"No idea wasn't she here just a moment ago?" another answered back.

"_Ai nee san? Does that make her the leader?"_ he's thought was interrupted by a shout "Mouuuu! Finally found you Dai-chan!" making him twitch as he knew that it was Momoi

" I was looking for you everywhere, and you wouldn't pick up your phone!" He sighed as he went to pack up and prepared himself for another long nagging from Momoi.

* * *

"_OH __MY GOD OH MY GOD, what's that guy doing here? Did he recognize me? But wait it was a mess just now maybe he didn't see me ,but what if he did?AHHHH! My life is going to be ruined! But then again he is an idiot maybe he forgot my face" _Aoi thought panicking as she ran all the way back home and shut herself in her bedroom thinking of how much she messed up, resulting her not being able to sleep for the whole night.

* * *

"_Thank god it's over_" he thought as Momoi finally went home after all that studying she made him do, he finally laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of that girl that sounded so much like the president

"_Whatever I will just see her tomorrow at school and try to find out if that was really her"_ he thought to himself smirking, excited for school tomorrow for once in a million years.

* * *

_The next day_

"_Jezz after all that thinking I couldn't sleep at all"_ Aoi thought while looking at herself in the mirror, even if she says that, pulling an all nighter for her is child's play being the school president, and as a gang leader she would usually stay outside until late or even till mornings, also it was only 5 o'clock but as the president she would have work to do so she always arrives at least a hour earlier then all the other students.

"_sigh* I really messed up big time, if rumor goes out that Im a gang leader my reputation as the school president would defiantly be taken away from me, I mean come on how would they let a girl who is a two faced continue as the president?__ It would effect the students as well_" Aoi sighed again " _Whatever, what has been done is done_".

"Good morning young lady, did you sleep well?" a middle aged handsome man named Claude asked, as the girl walked up of her room. As for who this 'Claude' is, well he is her father's right hand man and Aoi's caretaker,he is also the second in command, oh and if you are wondering what they do, it's simple, it's just gangster stuff. Yep, not only the school president is a gang leader herself, even her family is a gang itself, the Golden Lion, one of the top gangs in Tokyo.

"I did Claude thank you" she replied sweetly,

"Hmm, but it looks like to me you didn't sleep at all" Claude said looking at her worriedly making her dropsweat a little, Claude is a nice man ( as long you are not his enemy that is ) he is someone who looked after Aoi and trained her whenever her father couldn't, so basically he is like a second father, but sometimes he is (a bit) overprotective, which annoys Aoi a little.

" Its ok Claude really, maybe the fight yesterday got me fired up and I couldn't sleep at all" _yeah right_, but she kept that part for herself, her day was already bad if she says anything else Claude would defiantly gonna bug her and start panicking, that would just make her day from bad to worse.

"If you say so young lady" Claude said without asking any further, much to Aoi's relief

"If that is the case then, shall we go?" he said while they walked out of their house, I mean villa, and over to a car which takes her to school everyday.

"Young lady its good that you are following your father's orders but please don't push yourself, whatever the case your health comes first" Claude said as he drove,

"Hmm" Aoi just hummed in agreement . The 'order' if you are wondering what it is, well then we have to go back a few years ago

* * *

_Flashback_

_On the day Aoi turned 13, her father had hold a small meeting for her and her two older siblings, since Aoi was the only girl and the youngest from the three siblings, her father often spoiled her a bit, but what he said on that meeting shocked her, I mean imagine your father say something like this to you:_

"_Now you three are already old enough to look after yourselves and here is what I want you to do, I want each and everyone of you is going to prepare yourselves to lead this gang one day, so I want you to form a gang on your own and become a leader, on a battle field experience is everything." her father told them calmly, when her second older brother, who is two years younger than her, tried to speak up, her father immediately cut him off ._

_"I m aware that you have your own dreams, but that is going to wait until one of you decides to be the leader of this gang, then the other two of you can continue your own path, is that clear?"_

_End of flashback_

Crazy enough? That's why Aoi has been struggling desperately, because she doesn't want to take over her family business, not that she didn't enjoy being a gang leader, I mean she is her father's daughter after all.

Soon she arrived school, quickly making her way to the student council room, stopping in front of the door and hesitantly opened it ,

"Good morning prez!" the members greeted her like always,

"_so the secret's not out yet huh?" _Aoi thought to herself "_well then if that is the case"_," Good morning everyone" she greeting them back sweetly and smiled, her switch completely turned on.

"Prez about the sports festival that's coming up…" a guy came up to her said,

"Oh, don't worry I already handed the report sheets to the teachers" she assured him smiling making the guy blush a little,

"Hai! Thanks for your hard work!"he said as he went back to his work,

"Everyone really looks up to you huh?" another guy said as he walked over to hand her a report,

"Well I wouldn't be the president if they didn't" she said as she took the report from his hands "anyways aren't you pretty popular yourself?" she said as she saw a bunch a girls outside looking dreamily at the guy

"Haha" the guy laughed a little scratching his neck, this guy Takumi Ichijo is the vice president, 1.80 m tall, has both the looks and the brains, so it isn't surprising for him to be popular.

They continued with their work when Momoi came in

"Aoi-channnnnn!~~" she lunged at her for a big suffocating hug, Momoi would often come over and help a little with the work here, after all her data are really helpful, plus she is a good friend of Aoi,

" Sastuki chan!"_ she seem kinda happy today, did something happen?_ Aoi asked as she tried to escape from the crashing hug

"Kinda," Momoi said smiling as she finally let go " you know, today was really surprising, you know how lazy Dai-chan is, but today some sort of miracle happened, for when I went to pick him up so we can walk to school together, he was already up and ready to go!" Momoi explained happily

"Is that so?" Aoi said smiling _"so he came to school huh?__"_ Aoi thought "_my day can't get any worse"._

* * *

The bell then rang, and they all made their way to their classes Momoi waved goodbye since she isn't from the same class, Aoi sighed as she was about to go in the class as her homeroom teacher came out,

"Oh Aoi!"

"Yes sir?" she answered with a small smile

"You really are great, you managed to convince Aomine to come for class, even though we teachers couldn't do anything" the teacher said almost crying from happiness, making Aoi to sweatdrop a little. "Anyways," he continued "we just changed seats when you weren't here I hope you don't mind, "

"Not at all sir, it's my fault for not showing up for homeroom"she answered

"No,no sensei knows you have your work as the school president" he said "ahhh, if only all the students were like you, then maybe my life would get easier, well anyways see you" he walked away waving back a little,

"_weird teacher"_ Aoi thought silently as she kept her smile as she waved back.

As soon she went into her class, she was greeted by her classmates, then a girl came over

"Nee, kaichou" the girl whispered to her " how did you manage to get Aomine kun to attend class?" Aoi looked up from the girl and saw Aomine sitting at the last row looking bored,

"it's nothing actually" she replied to girl smiling "umm I heard that we changed seats, can please tell me where is mine?" she asked the girl nicely

"Of course it over there" she said as she pointed to the seat, Aoi swear to god that her day couldn't get any worse, but looks like luck is not on her side today, as she saw which seat the girl was pointing to.

"_This is the worst"_ she thought as she sat down next to no other than Aomine "_why am I so unlucky today?"_. Nevertheless she smiled at him and greeted him

"Good morning, I see that you are attending a proper class today""_keep it cool Aoi, keep your cool"_ she thought to herself,

"Hmmm" Aomine simply replied, but her heart almost stopped when he turned his head to her direction and smirked.

**Well and there goes chapter 2!^^ Here is some information on Aoi:**

**Full name: Senri Aoi**

**Height: 1.70m**

**Weight: 59kg**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: 24th November**

**Sign: Sagittarius**

**Siblings: Two older brothers**

**Hobby: Skateboarding**

**Specialty: Fighting( black belt in karate and judo, also knows swordfighting)**

**That's all for now folks! See you in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

**Hey again! And thanks for reading! I own nothing but the story and my OCs**

**Well then ENJOY! ^^And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3 : Busted!**

_Doki, doki _Aoi's heart was about to burst out_," what's with that smirk?"_ Aoi thought "_did he really find out? What to do? What to do? Wait calm down Aoi calm down, maybe he doesn't know, he is an idiot after all, so just calm down "_

Aoi took a deep breath and stole a glance at Aomine, however she found him already fast asleep , which kind of irritated her, _"he finally came for class and he is already asleep, it's still the first period goddammit!" _ she suddenly felt like punching him so bad, but then again she feels kinda relieved, if he is still acting like always that means nothing changed right?

* * *

During lunch time, however, Aomine woke up, yawning and stretching, his eyes darted around the classroom as if trying to find someone , then his eyes landed on Sakurai another classmate who is also in the basketball team.

"Oi, Sakurai" he called out

"Hai?! Im sorry did you call me?"

"Did you bring me the lunch you promised me?"

"Hai! Im sorry, here you go ,im sorry if its not good enough" the guy handed him the bentou and continued to apologize, making both Aomine and Aoi sweatdrop.

"So, Ai nee san, nice fight you put up yesterday?"Aomine said while stuffing himself with food making Aoi almost chock in her milk ,

"_cough, cough_, what are you talking about Aomine kun?" Aoi said panicking

"Hmm nothing" he replied smirking, Aoi got up, the other students were looking at them, and she didn't want to make a scene

"Aomine kun, can I have a minute?" she asked smiling, Aomine was sure that he felt something behind that smile, which cause him to smirk again

"Sure, _Kaichou_" stressing the word 'kaichou' which made Aoi's anger boil even more.

* * *

_On the rooftop_

"So what did you want to talk about? You making me waste my lunch break" Aomine said tilting his head in a cocky way

"_it's you who is wasting my tim__e you stupid ganguro_" Aoi thought _anyways gotta try to deceive him somehow _ "Aomine kun could you please tell me where do you know this Ai from?" she asked as politely as she could

" Hmm I wonder?" Aomine looked at her smirking

_"this guy is messing wi__th me"_ Aoi thought as a vein appeared on her forehead , however she continued with a smile on her face "Well you see I have a twin sister whose name is Ai, so maybe you got us mixed up?" she said sweetly "_he should buy that,right? I mean he doesn't know __about my family_" Aoi thought _"unless he got some information from Satsuki that is, well , if he did then, it's means no escaping this mess"_

* * *

"_sister huh?"_ Aomine thought while smirking, _"looks she hasn't thought of the possibility of me asking Satsuki about her huh?"_

_Flashback_

_Aomine was walking along with Momoi today to school ,she was going on about how weird it is for him to wake up early and stuff like, which kinda pissed him off , but he said nothing as he thought wandered off on the girl yesterday ,but still she sounds so much like the prez, not only that , they both have long silky hair, could she be her sister? Aomine thought silently now that I think about it Satsuki is the prez friend right?_

_ "Oi, Satsuki" Aomine said _

_"Yeah?Dai-chan?" _

_"How much do you know about the prez?" Momoi stopped and looked at him as her lips turned up into a sly grin _

_"What?Dai-chan did you fall for Aoi-chan?" _

_"As if" _

_"Come on, no need to be shy" she said pocking his cheek _

_"I said its not like that Stasuki and answer my damn question!" Aomine said slapping her hand away,clearly pissed at her _

_"Fine, fine I will tell you then…."_

_End of flashback_

"_Satsuki didn't tell me much though,she said something about it's a secret and that she made a promise, though at least I know that she doesn't have a sister"_ but then an evil thought went through his mind, so he deiced to play along "Is that so? Then prez can you ask her for me to meet up? You see I m kinda interested in your twin" he said calmly while smirking.

* * *

But that was a big mistake, he heard a snapping sound and as he looked back at Aoi he saw some kind of dark aura coming out from her, and he swear that the look she gave was something like: _IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU _and seriously its he first time in his life ever feeling a bit scared at a girl, _"that's some aura she has ther__e I can't believe they are actually the same person, I mean this to that?"_ he thought as he tried to compare the kaichou in front of him with the kaichou this morning. "_this is going to be fun_" he thought silently.

"Aomine Daiki, you just stepped on a landmine," Aoi said angrily " do you take me as an idiot? If you found out just say you found out , I really hate guys beating around the bushes"

"Tch, so I got found out," Aomine said with a tone of disappointment, making Aoi more irritated than she already was "so? How did you know that I knew?" he asked putting his hand on the wall next to her head and leant down a bit,

"Like I said I m not an idiot, I simply waited for your reaction of when I said I had a twin sister, I also know that there is a good possibility for you to ask Satsuki chan about my family members" Aoi said calmly looking straight into Aomine's blue eyes, her expression as angry as ever " If you really didn't know about my family members you would probably react something like: "And why should I care about your twin sis?"" Aoi said tilting her head in a cocky way trying to imitate Aomine, which made him chuckle a little

"Ehh~~, kaichou the way you said that makes you sound that you really know me".

"Shut the fuck up and remove yourself goddammit" Aoi said glaring at him

"Kaichou you are showing your true colors" Aomine pointed out while removing himself " Is there any reason for me to hide it now that you found out?"

* * *

_After school, in the student council room_

"And? Why are you here?" Aoi asked calmly looking at Aomine,who was sitting on a chair looking bored while the other students tried to stay away from him_," __it looks as if__ the others are scared of him,"_ Aoi thought_, "after our small meeting on the rooftop this guy ignored me the whole day, and now he is the student council room?"_

" Ah! Aoi-chan!" Momoi interrupted " sorry, I' m the one who asked Dai- chan to come over "

"I don't mind but doesn't he have practice?"

"He's skipping it, that's why I asked him to come over or else who knows where he would disappear to?" Momoi explained

Aomine just sighed " It's not as if I want to stay here" he said with a hint of boredom.

* * *

Pretty soon everyone went back to their work, however Aoi noticed some students glare at Aomine and whisper something among themselves _" not only they are scared of him, looks like they hate him too"_ she thought stealing a glance at Aomine who was yawning and scratching his head in boredom _"well the members did hear a lot of complains from Satsuki and the teachers about this guy, so it's not really surprising_".

She continued typing with her laptop writing a report , when Takumi, the both intelligent and good-looking vice president came up to her smiling with a shiny aura, Aoi sighed, she and Takumi used to go to the same middle school and are also close friends who along with Momoi ( and now Aomine) the only ones knows her secret, so she knows a lot about this guy,

"So? Takumi-kun what did you do this time?" she asked looking at him with a pitiful look on her face

"Eh~~?How mean, why do you always think that I did something wrong?! And please don't look at me with that look on your face!" Aoi said nothing as she continued to look at him with that look on her face, finally Takumi gave in

"The truth is…." he said averting his gaze from Aoi "I lost the account book", Aoi sighed, knowing something like this would happen every time he smiles like that.

"Here," she said handing him another notebook which had ' Touou Student Council Account book (Temporarily)' written on it " I put in what I could remember, it might not be accurate, but we will have to make do with this until you find the original one"

" You actually remembered this much?!" Takumi said flipping the pages of the notebook " You even included yesterday's log?"

"Well, it's not my fault that you are an useless vice president sometimes" Aoi simply said

" Wahh! Thank you Senri san!" Takumi said hugging her while crying anime tears,

" Can you please let go and go back to your work?" at that time Aoi felt as if someone's glaring at them but just brushed it off and continued with her work.

* * *

"_That Takumi guy is all over her" _Aomine thought as he felt a little annoyed_ " he reminds__ me__ so much of Kise"_.

"Ne,ne, don't you think that the vice president and prez would make a really nice couple? " he heard a girl whisper to Momoi, " I mean they both are smart and good looking, they are perfect for each other! Ahh~ I feel so envious of kaichou, Takumi san is so cool" the girl continued

"Is that so?" Momoi said "but Aoi chan said she looks at him as nothing more but a friend"

"Eh? Is that so? Such a pity, they'd look so good with each other".

Aomine looked back at Aoi, she was talking with another guy, he swear that guy was blushing a little while talking to her _"she's pretty popular huh?"_ he thought silently as he continued looking at her smiling and talking to the guy, but then he remembered the demon she turned into on the rooftop, just thinking about it makes him shiver a bit, but nevertheless he smirked, for he has found an interesting girl, I mean you don't really find a girl who is president of a school and a gang leader at the same time, don't you? Anyways now that he knows her secret, school is going to be less boring for Aomine now.

**And there goes chapter 3! Please review and say what you think of this chapter okay? Thanks for reading! Here is a little information on Takumi Ichijo my other OC:**

**Full name: Takumi Ichijo**

**Age:16 years old**

**Height: 1.80 m**

**Weight: 70kg**

**Birthday: 21****st**** March**

**Sign: Aries**

**Position in the student council: Vice president **

**Hobby: Reading**

**Specialty: Tennis**

**Well see you in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The other side of Aoi

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for reading once again! Oh and also thank you for your lovely reviews you can't imagine how happy I am !( note to self I know everybody here has great imagination, but don't imagine someone who is so happy that she is gonna jump off a cliff or something, Haha the power of imagination:3 )**

_**Trickster707**_**: (hope you don't mind i mentioned you in the chapter) first of all, thank you for reading and I m happy t****hat you like it, secondly, HOHOHO of course I am a Vampire Knight fan! Shiki and Rima are my most favorite characters, too bad they don't show up that often -,- I have some hard times trying to come up with names so I just take a surname and a name and put**** them together, and one last thing, that Natsu avatar is too cute!**

_**Infinite Skye**_**: (hope you don't mind either) again, thanks for reading! Yeah, it's practically a spin-off of Kaichou wa Maid-sama but, I m trying my best not to make this story look ****too much like it, oh and, I went to read some forums as you suggested, and it helped a lot, so thanks!**

**Well, I said too much, now for the story!**

**Chapter 4: The other side of Aoi**

Weekends. For most students weekends are there to wake up late and to laze around, however that's not the case for Aoi, for her everyday is almost the same, weekends or not weekends, she wakes up at 5 o clock, take a shower, go for a jog, come back for breakfast, do her work as the president and her homework and goes to meet up with her gang.

"Im off" Aoi said as she walked out,

" Have a save trip young lady, and in case something happens, just call me and I will be there in a jiff" Claude said as he sent her off.

"Hmmm, they are not here yet?" Aoi said to herself as she arrived at the skateboarding court, but she couldn't see any of the girls from her gang.

Aoi joined the gang 'Fox Tails' when she was 14 years old, after the second leader quit for reason, Aoi had taken up the role as the third leader under the nickname 'Ai'. _" Well, I did come early, it's only 9 o clock, and the meeting time is at 10 , hmmm.. what should I do until then?"_ she thought to herself, when the sounds of basketball interrupted her thoughts, making her she look over to the basketball court that was next the skateboarding court, her eyes widen as she saw who was there.

* * *

" _man, it's so boring here"_ Aomine thought to himself as he shot the ball into the hoop, for someone as lazy as Aomine to be up early on a Saturday, it really is a miracle. Aomine yawned , he wanted to sleep in a little longer, but then when Satsuki called and said that she was coming over so that she could help him study, he immediately woke up and rushed out of the house, no way in hell he is going to study in the morning, on a Saturday no less.

And here he was ,at the basketball court, playing alone, when he felt someone staring at him, he was surprised to see that it was the prez. She was about to say something, when a bunch a guys interrupted.

* * *

Aoi was just about to say something, when she saw that Aomine noticed her, but a bunch of guys interrupted her.

"Hey, if this isn't the leader of the Fox Tails, you sure did a good number on us last time" one of them said,

_"Oh, they are from last time"_ Aoi thought remembering the fight they had on that day .

"Now that you are alone, won't you surrender and entertain us?" the guy continued, licking his lips as he look at her from head to toes " you have such a pretty face, it would be a shame, if we were to destroy it" as the guy was reaching to grab her,

Aoi prepared herself to throw this guy, when a basketball flew straight into the guy's face, she turned to see Aoime grinning from ear to ear

" Opps, my hands slipped", he said cockily,

"You bastard, what did you think you were doing!" the other guys started to make their way towards Aomine, but was stopped when Aoi hold up her arm in front of them,

"Hey you bastards, you tried to pick a fight with me and now you are ignoring me?" Aoi glared.

" The hell bitch don't get cocky! You think you can take all of us on by yourself?" another guy shouted, as Aomine walked over

"She isn't alone" he said as he rested his arm on Aoi's head, making her glare at him

"Since when did we became this close? And remove yourself, I don't need any help" Aoi said,

"Don't just ignore us you pieces of shit!" the guys shouted charging at them, when a whistle stopped them,

"Hey! What are you high school students doing? Starting a fight in public?!" a policeman came over shouting.

* * *

" You see, officer, that guy threw a basketball at me on purpose, we were just asking the girl for some directions" the guy lied, pointing at Aomine , the officer looked at Aomine and then at Aoi,

"Is it true miss?" he asked Aoi

"Of course not, these guys tried to make me go somewhere with them, and when I refused, they tried to use force" Aoi calmly said,

"Huh? She's lying officer they must know each other or something, so she is just covering for him" another guy said,

" Whatever you guys are to come with me to the police station, where will inform your school and parents" the officer said.

"_this isn't looking good," _Aoi thought_ "if he informs the school that I had a fight outside school, then my reputation as school president… It can't be helped I must use that_" she took a deep breath and looked at the officer with puppy eyes and an innocent look on her face

" But, officer my parents are no longer here with me," Aoi said faking a tear in her eyes " and anyways it's their fault for lying at the first place", she pointed at those guys

"The hell?! You bitch?!" they shouted,

"See? They are using that kind of language on a defendless girl, that's why this guy here helped me out" Aoi said pointing at Aomine (who by the way couldn't care less what was going on, but just enjoyed Aoi's acting)

"Is that true?" the officer asked Aomine ,

" Huh? Like I know?" Aomine said lazily, _"oi,oi , what's with that cocky answer?"_ Aoi thought " _you are making all my hard work go to waste!"._

"Well then, young man you are coming with me, along with you guys and you girl can go now" the officer said

" So troublesome" Aomine said as he start to walk away, when suddenly Aoi pulled him back by his arm and pulled him closer to her, hugging his arm, which surprised Aomine a little.

"You see, officer, this guy here is my boyfriend, he was only doing his duty as a boyfriend, so won't you let us go please?" Aoi asked the officer sweetly,

" Is that so?"the officer said " fine, this time I will let all of you go, so don't make such a scene again" he warned them

"We will be careful!" all of them (exclude Aomine) said.

* * *

The other guys glared at them, before walking off, and as soon as they were all gone Aoi immediately let go off Aomine ,

"That felt smaller" Aomine commented,

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Aoi asked confused, but when she saw Aomine staring at her chest, she immediately got what he was thinking "If you are wondering about my chest, I'm wearing bandages so they don't get in the way while fighting" she said calmly

Aomine's eyes widened a little, usually girls would start shouting their heads off,calling him a pervert or something, but Aoi just calmly answered his thoughts, which made him smile a little

" I thought you were going to scream your heads off and start shouting like Satskui does"

" Why should I? I already know that you are a pervert," Aoi said " anyways thanks for getting in my way"

"Huh?" Aomine frowned " The hell? I helped you, you know?"

" Yeah, if you didn't I would have a finished them off in a second and the police wouldn't have come! And you almost got yourself into trouble!"

" tch, even though you are the one who supposed to be suspected" Aomine said in irritation

"Well, you look more like a gangster than I do" Aoi commented , making a vein appear on Aomine's forehead

" Why, you damned two faced bitch….." "But thanks" Aoi interrupted him "for helping"

"Whatever, but that was some first rate act you had there" Aomine commented.

"Nee san!" a girl shouted, as she and a few others made their way to them,

"Well, looks like they are here, see you" Aoi said as she threw the basketball to Aomine

"Hmmm" Aomine caught the ball looking at Aoi's back as she walked away with her gang. _"You see, officer, this guy here is my boyfriend, he was only doing his duty as a boyfriend, so won't you let us go please?"_ Aomine smirked as he remembered how she lied and as she cling onto him.

" Ahomine! Don't think you can escape from me!" a voice interrupted his thoughts it was Momoi, " You better get your ass home and start studying! The exams start on Monday!"

"Ahh! Shut up Satsuki! You are too loud!"

And on that night Aomine swear his head was going to explode with all the stuff he couldn't understand, while Aoi was enjoying her night kicking those guys asses from that morning.

**And that's chapter 4 , pls review on what you think on this chapter, I m kinda having a hard time trying to write the story I have in mind, but hopefully everything would go just as planned.**

** See in you chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Here comes the 2nd sibling!

**Well, new chapter. Enough said, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 : Here comes the 2nd sibling!**

Aoi's house (villa)

"Hmmmm" Aoi stretched her arms out as she got out of the bath, when her cellphone rang " _who can it be?"_ Aoi thought, it was long past midnight,

"Hello?"

"Ah! Aoi chan!" Aoi quickly held the phone away from her ears, Momoi would be the only person she knows having this much energy at this time of the night,

"Yeah, Satsuki chan, do you need something?" Aoi asked

"Can I come over tomorrow? I have a few questions I don't understand"

" I don't mind" Aoi said

"Yay! You are the best Aoi chan! See you tomorrow then!", after the call, Aoi send a message to the girls from the gang saying tomorrow she won't meet up with them so one of them can be in charge when she isn't there. After that she went to sleep, dreaming about a moment of her childhood.

* * *

_Aoi's dream _

"_Ne, Mama why do you rely on Papa sometimes when usually you are strong and do everything by yourself?" the 3 year old Aoi asked_

_ " Well, sweetie you see, Mama is strong against the other guys, but feels weak against Papa" her mum replied sweetly _

_"But isn't being weak bad?" the girl continued asking_

_ "Well not really, the reason Mama is weak against Papa is because Mama loves Papa and I feel safe with him around, because," her mum said smiling "if I m feeling weak Papa would protect me" _

_"Eh~~? But Aoi doesn't feel weak when she is with her Papa and brothers even though Aoi loves them very much" her mum smiled again and poke her daughter's cheeks _

_" It's a different kind of love, sweetie. one day you would find the boy who you love more than anyone else and then, you would know what I mean"._

_End of dream_

* * *

Aoi woke up, it was only 6 o clock, but she has gotten used to waking up early. "Ahh, that felt nostalgic, its been a while since I dreamt of mum" Aoi said as she took the photo of her mum from her bedside table and looked at it.

Aoi's mum, Senri Noriko died when Aoi was only 5 years old. For Aoi, her mum was her role model, she was both beautiful and a very capable woman. The loss has left a hole in her heart, but as years passed her brothers and father managed to fill it up again. Speaking about her brothers, Aoi wondered what they are doing right now, since she lives alone with Claude and her maid, then a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts

"Young lady, breakfast is ready" Claude said

"I will be right there" Aoi answered, putting the photo away, as she dressed up in a silky one piece dress, washed her face and brushed her teeth before going down stairs for breakfast

During the breakfast she informed Claude that a friend was coming over, when suddenly the telephone rang, Yuka, Aoi's maid, went to answer it and then said it was for Claude. Claude went over speaking through the phone quietly, but Aoi noticed that he was sweating a little.

"Is there something wrong?" Aoi asked, as soon as Claude finished with the call

"No, everything is alright, young lady, just...you know business" Aoi nodded, understanding what 'business' of gangsters means.

After breakfast Aoi watched a movie, when after a few hours later the doorbell rang. Aoi went to open thinking it was Momoi, but when she opened it, she was surprised to find Aomine there

"Hello, where's Satsuki chan?" Aoi asked, knowing Momoi was the one who asked Aomine to come too

"She went back home, after dragging me all the way here. She said she forgot her notes and went back to get them" Aomine answered tiredly.

Aoi gestured him to come in, when Claude came over with a smile ready to greet her friend, but when he saw it was a guy, the smile immediately disappeared, as he went to the corner of the hallway sulking with a very gloomy aura

" I see, my young lady is already in that kind of age, of course she would bring a boyfriend home" Claude said sulking, both Aoi and Aomine sweatdropped at the scene,

"He is not my boyfriend , now stop embarrassing yourself and get up" Aoi said impatiently.

"Was that your father or something?" Aomine asked,

" No, he is kind of like a caretaker, my father left me in his hands, when I decided to live by myself." Aoi replied

" So I take it that you have another house like this " Aomine said looking around the villa

" Well yeah, we have a few overseas too, but the main house where my father lives is nothing like this" Aoi said

"What? It's even bigger than this?" Aomine asked curious

" Well this one is nothing compared to the main house, this one is only as big as the main house's garage maybe?" Aoi explained. Aomine whistled at the thought of how big the main house can be.

* * *

A few minutes later Momoi came and they went to Aoi's room to study,

"Ne Aoi chan, I brought Dai chan with me hope you don't mind" Momoi said

" I don't mind, as long as we get to study"

However a few minutes later Aomine gave up

" That's it I give up"he said in frustration,

"You can't! Exams start tomorrow!" Momoi shouted back

"Look, I don't get your notes okay Stasuki?" Aomine said, when a hand reached out and took the notes from his hands, it was Aoi,

"Hmm the notes are pretty detailed, I expect nothing less from Satsuki chan,but don't you think these are a bit too complicated for a person like him?" Aoi commented while she went through the notes

"Oi, what's supposed to mean?" Aoime frowned

"Here, try mine" Aoi said handing him another notebook .

* * *

When Aomine finally was able to study properly with Aoi's notes , they heard quick footsteps, until the door suddenly opened and a blond hair guy rushed to Aoi and gave her a big hug,

"Aoi chan! I missed you so much!" .Both Aomine and Momoi a bit shocked _" who is that?"_ they both wondered

" Kaito ni chan?" Aoi was shocked too what was her 2nd older brother doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you so came by to see you "_so that's why Claude was panicking d__uring the call, it was him huh?"_ Aoi thought silently

" Ni chan you are being rude" Aoi reminded him of the others

" Oh! Sorry I m Aoi's 2nd older brother my name is Kaito, if any of you dare to make my Aoi cry, I would make you suffer some much that you would regret being born into this world " Kaito said with the cheerful smile on his face, Momoi immediately nodded while Aomine just looked at him

" Ni chan can't you make a normal introduction?" Aoi said

" But it is normal" Katio said smiling _"no,no, none __would introduce himself by saying how much he would torture people"_ Aomine and Momoi both thought silently .

"So you are Aoi chan's older brother? You don't look a like at all" Momoi said, it's true where Aoi looks japanese with her balck hair, her brother looked more like a foreigner with his blond hair and blue eyes

"Yeah our father is American while our mom is Japanese, so I kinda inherited our dad's look" Katio explained

" So, ni chan what are you here for?" Aoi asked

" Eh? Like I said I can here just to see you…" "Stop lying and get to the point, you know I hate people who beat around the bushes".

"…And that's was going on " Kaito explained that he wanted to form an alliance with Aoi's gang, because of a difficult enemy

"I refuse" Aoi rejected him

"Eh~~?! Aoi chan, you are my only hope!" Kaito whined

"Why should I help you fight your enemy?" Aoi said as she continued to write her notes,

"How about this, if you help this time then I will volunteer as the next master " Kaito suggested

this caught Aoi's attention, their father wanted one of them to become the next leader of his gang, but Aoi's mother had several companies, so when she passed away, their oldest child, Aoi and Kaito's older brother, had no choice but to take over her companies, leaving the next future leader's seat between Aoi and Kaito.

"You serious?" Aoi said making sure that her older brother is serious,

"Of course! When did I ever lie to you?!", Aoi thought of it a little, she doesn't want to become the next master or mistress, so if Kaito volunteers, then she can work hard for her dreams without any worries

"Fine, only this time though" Aoi finally agreed " When are you going to have this fight?"

"Today at 8 oclock" Kaito said

" Today, huh?" Aoi said as she got up and suddenly slapped Kaito's head (hard), surprising Aomine and Momoi

" You BAKA ANIKI!Why didn't you tell me earlier? " Aoi shouted, as her brother just scratch his neck sheepishly. Aoi got her phone out and called her girls to meet up with her and explained they had a fight tonight.

* * *

"Sorry Satsuki chan, I have to go but I don't mind if you stay here though" Aoi apologized as she tied her hair up in a ponytail

" It's ok Aoi chan" Momoi said

"Instead, can me and Dai chan come along? I promise to stay out of the way" Aomine and Kaito were waiting downstairs while Aoi got ready, tonight she wore a bandage around her chest, a pair of white trousers, and a white coat with "Fox Tails" written in Kanji on just looked at Momoi who had a puppy face on, finally she gave in

" Fine only if you promise not to stay away from the fight"

"Yay! I promise!"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Aomine and Kaito were waiting for the girls in silent, it was Kaito then who broke the silence

"So, are you Aoi's boyfriend or something?" he asked

"Huh?No" Aomine answered simply

"Is that so?" Kaito said the word 'relief' was written all over his face and had flowers blooming in his background, making Aomine sweatdrop a little.

"Sorry for the wait" Aoi said as she and Momoi came down, Aomine looked at her,he's heart **almost** skipped a beat, not only she was beautiful, she also looked really badass and cool .

"Aoi chan you are so cool!" Kaito said trying to hug her, but Aoi pushed him away

"Can we hurry up and finish this?" Aoi said coldly.

"So cold!But that's what I love about you!" Kaito said. Claude wished them luck and victory as he sent them off, Aomne wanted to go home, but Momoi dragged him with her to see the fight, while Aoi and Kaito walked in the front talking with each other.

**There! Another chapter! Next chapter would be about their fight, HOHO! I can't wait. Here is some information about Kaito:**

**Full name: Senri Kaito**

**Age: 18 **

**Height: 1.85M**

**Weight: ?**

**Birthday: 22****nd**** June**

**Sign: Cancer**

**Siblings: Aoi,the younger sister and an older brother**

**Hobby: Clinging onto Aoi**

**Specialty: Fighting**

**That's all! ^^ Please review on what you think on this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Victory!

**Yo! Hi again! New chapter! Yay! Enough said! ^^**

**Chapter 6: Victrory! **

_Somewhere in town, next to a river under a bridge _

"Why am I here?" Aomine asked lazily,

" Come on, Dai chan its cool to watch" Momoi said, as they stood a bit far away from the gangs, Aoi and Kaito were giving orders and explaining what they are to do to their own gangs, when another gang came over, Aoi eyes widen a little when she saw the other gang coming over , not because they were outnumbered but the flag they held.

"Fallen Angels" Aoi looked at her brother and walked up to Kaito and held him by his collar "You damn idiot!From all the gangs, you just had to mess this one! " Aoi shouted at Kaito

" Im sorry~~!" Kaito whined, Aoi facepalmed

" God" its not that Aoi is scared or anything, but the gang 'Fallen Angels' have connections with a lot of other gangs, in other words, messing with them is just like messing with all the other gangs in Tokyo.

* * *

"Ehhhh~ If it isn't the famous Ai san?" a guy walked up to them "Came to help your weak brother?"

"Shut your trap, the one who is weak would be you, after I m finished with you" Aoi said glaring, her fighting mode totally on, Kaito was sparkling with happiness, when Aoi stood up for him.

"I don't think we should be here" Aomine said as he watched the scene unfold

" I know right? I think we better move further away from here" Momoi suggested, as the two of them went over to a bridge to watch the fight from over there.

Two females came up to Aoi, they were the 3rd and 4th in command, Rukia and Rin, these two girls are pretty famous in the area, not to mention strong "_taking on this two at the__ same time is going to be a pain in the butt__"_ Aoi thought to herself _" Katio nii, is in a bit of a trouble too"_ as she saw that her brother was preparing to fight the 1st and 2nd in command _"well, he can handle them, better focus on the enemies in front of me"_ as she took a wooden sword in her hands and glared at them

" Ai huh? I really hate you, a brat like you getting famous around this area is just pissing me off" Rukia said

" So Im a brat, huh? Are you admitting that you are old hag?" Aoi said smirking

"Why you..!"

"Get them!" someone signaled the fight to begin.

* * *

It was Rukia and Rin, who made the first move, they charged at Aoi from both sides, Rukia was preforming a leg sweep, while Rin aimed a kick at her chest, making it difficult to dodge them both at the same time, instead Aoi used her wooden sword to support her and leaped into the air and as soon as she landed , She did a roundhouse kick at Rin and threw her to the ground and then judo threw Rukia who tried to punch her, but then she suddenly feel her left side getting kicked , it was Rin "_shit I almost forgot about her"_ she thought as she was kicked into the river.

SPLASH! Kaito turned his head to where the splash came from,

"Nee san !" a girl from Aoi's gang shouted, they couldn't do anything, even though Kaito and Aoi's gang members are much stronger , they were outnumbered.

"Well aren't you going to help your cute little sister?" the 1st in command guy asked him

"She doesn't need it," Kaito simply said as calm as ever, but his face darkened "instead I m going to kick your guys asses" the other two guys tched as they continued their fight.

* * *

Aomine's eyes widened as he saw Aoi being kicked into the river.

"Oh no, is Aoi chan alright?" Momoi asked worried

"Baka, she is stronger than that, " Aomine said as Aoi climbed out of the river "See? She won't go down that easily".

Aoi was beyond pissed ,she was all wet as she climbed out. Her face darkened as she glared at the duo

"Now you've done it, you bitches "

"Oh? Looks like you aren't as strong as they sa…" Rin said, but she was thrown into the river by Aoi in a blink of an eye

Rukia's eyes widen_ "so fast!"_ she thought as Aoi stabbed her in the guts and threw her over into the river

Aoi then looked over to where her brother is, and seemed like her brother was just finishing up as he punched the guy into the guts, unable to stand up anymore, the weaklings were taken care of too.

* * *

Rin and Rukia groaned in pain as they swam over to the river bank, where Aoi bent down smirking at them

"Well? Want to continue?" she asked, Rin and Rukia both looked terrified as they climbed out next to Aoi as they ran away

" Retreat!" they shouted as they ran away. Earning cheers from their members.

"My dear sister!" Kaito said as he pulled her into a big squishy hug " Im glad you are okay!You sure grew stronger, haven't you? Im so proud!" Kaito almost cried in happiness

"Aoi chan!" Momoi shouted as she ran over , while Aoimne just walked over lazily" You were so cool back then!"

" Thanks..a..achoo!" Aoi let out a cute sneeze as she rubbed her nose "We better go home its getting late" Aoi continued. The members then split up and Momoi and Aomine went back too ,Aoi and her brother then went back to her house were Claude was worrying and making a fuss about Aoi, making her sigh in irritation.

* * *

Aomine laid on his bed remembering the excitement he felt as soon as he saw how strong the Senri siblings were "_if only I get to feel like this in basketball, then it would __make it even mo__re fun"_ he thought smirking, he then saw the notebook Aoi gave him lying on his table and got up and flipped the pages "Hmm, her writing is really neat and nice" Aomine said to himself as he laid back on his bed flipping through the pages

* * *

_The next day (also exams day)  
_

As Aoi went into her class, her 'sweet girl mode' switched on as she wished her classmates luck, as she made her way to her seat, she saw Aomine (who is sitting next to her) playing with his pencil

" Well, do you best" Aoi said

" Yeah" Aomine simply replied back.

"You may begin!" the teacher announced, as usual Aoi aced through all her exams and finished 30 minutes earlier, as she finished, she stole a glance at Aomine, who was staring at the exam paper intensely making her chuckle a little, Aoime heard her and frowned a little as he wrote down what he knew.

After the exams, Aomine banged his head on his table " Im never gonna do that exam ever again" he said , with his face still on the table 4

"It's wasn't that bad," Aoi said " I think you might actually do okay"

"Here" Aomine said handing her back her notes " and thanks" he mumbled the last part so Aoi didn't really hear him,

"Oh, my notes" Aoi said as she took it from her hands

"That really was something yesterday" Aomine said

"Yeah my left side still hurts, that was some strong kick she had there " Aoi said, making sure no one is listening "Don't you think Im weird or something?" Aoi asked " I mean with a double reputation and stuff"

"Yeah you are weird," Aomine said " but I like it ".

Aoi's face suddenly heated up _"did he just say the word 'like'_" Aoi thought, she quickly stood up "I…I…I have work in the student council room to do so… see ya!" she quickly walked out of the classroom, Aomine glanced at her before she went out and smirked _"that was some reaction she had there"_ he thought as he grinned.

* * *

_Later that day _

Aoi finally finished her work and she was walking in the hallway greeting back all those who greeted her, but along the way she couldn't stop thinking about Aomine, she couldn't even focus on her work _"the hell Aoi?! Focus!" _she thought to herself when a girl called out to her

"Ah! Kaichou! Congrats you are first again"

"Is that so?" Aoi said as she made her way to the notice board where the results were

And sure enough she was first again followed by Takumi and Momoi, who were first and third, her eyes then went lower from the list, until she saw Aomine's name he was the 99th , so he was safe from expulsion, Aoi sighed in relief and smiled, but then she immediately stopped herself _"what are you happy for?you idiot!" _she silently scolded herself _"could it be that I fell for him? There is no way!He is an idiot, cocky bastard, so there is no way in hell I would"_. Just as she turned away, she saw Aoime on the other side of the hallway , she then felt her heart start racing a little when she saw him _"__t__here is no way…..,right?"__._

**There we go! Sorry if I disappointed you but I don't really know how to write about fighting scenes so it is a bit short. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Father and Rewards

**Hey new chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7:Father and Rewards!**

"_this is bad"_ was the first thing Claude thought after he received a call from the main house "_young lady please__ be safe"._

* * *

_After school_

"sigh*,that was tiring" Aoi said to herself, since tomorrow starts the summer holidays she had lots of extra work to do at the student council " well, better get home and take a nap"

As she was making her to the gate, she bumped into someone " Im sorry.." as she looked up she saw the person she bumped into was Aomine _"geh, why him from all people?"_ Aoi thought to herself, lately she has been trying to make sure if she really likes this guy or not, but he just had to show up.

"Ah, kaichou" Aomine greeted tiredly,

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing right now?" Aoi asked trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Skipping it" Aomine replied causing Aoi to sigh.

* * *

"That's her, the youngest daughter of the Senri family,there is no doubt of it" a guy from a black car said into his phone

"Is that so? Kill her, I m going to show that damn bastard not to mess with me" the person on the other side of the line said,

" Got it" the person said as he got out a sniper gun and point it at Aoi from outside the window.

* * *

Aomine noticed a red dot aiming at Aoi's head, he suddenly had an uneasy feeling, so on reflex he pushed Aoi out of the way, surprising her. Bang! Aoi's widen as she watched Aomine get shot

"Aomine!" she shouted, she saw a car drive away quickly and then she quickly returned her attention on Aomine, who was leaning on her , unconscious, she looked at her hands, they were red with blood, she felt her heart was about to break, when a car came up and Claude jumped off

" Young lady!" slapping her awake from her shocked state

" Quick! Claude get him to the hospital!" Aoi shouted.

* * *

_At the hospital_

Aoi was sitting outside the operation room, she was fidgeting with her skirt, she is still shocked at what happened, her heart was beating abnormally fast and for the first time in her life she felt scared and helpless.A few minutes later Momoi came running

" Aoi chan!" Aoi got up from her seat and looked at Momoi

" Satsuki chan I….I…"

" It's okay Aoi chan, I understand, calm down okay?" Momoi said trying to calm her down, but in reality she was panicking to from the inside too

" It's my fault" Aoi said

"Its not your fault Aoi chan,don't blame yourself".

After an hour or so, the doctor came out, telling them that Aomine was okay now and that he would be discharged tomorrow, Momoi sighed with relive as she looked at Aoi

"Isn't that great? Aoi chan?", but she was a little surprised as she saw tears falling from Aoi's eyes, it was the first time she saw her friend cry, she smiled as she gave Aoi a hug and patted her head.

* * *

As Aomine woke up he saw that he was in a hospital and tried to get up, but just then Momoi came in and pushed him down again

"Dai chan you have to lay down!" Momoi scolded

"Im fine now Satsuki so let me sit up" as he stubbornly sat up again

" Jezz, you scared the hell outta me!Aoi chan was so worried!" Aomine stiffened a little when she mentioned Aoi's name

" How is she?" he asked

" She's ok, she went to pay the hospital fees she will be back soon" Momoi answered, when her cellphone rang, after she answered it, she said that she had to go back to school because the basketball coach wanted to tell her something, " Well, Im going so be good okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and go" Aomine said impatiently.

After a while, Aoi came in, her eyes red from crying, at first she and Aomin just stared at each other, until Aoi broke the silence

"Thanks," she mumbled "and don't do that ever again",

"I do what I want" Aomine said

"No you don't, Aomine. At least not when you are with me, I'd rather die than see someone die because of me got it?" Aoi said strictly

" Yeah,yeah whatever" Aomine said indifferently, the two of them just looked at each , when Claude came in, informing Aoi that he tried to call Aomine's parents, but no one is answering,

"Ah, they are away on a trip" Aomine explained.

"Speaking of parents," Aoi said to Claude " did father say anything?"

"No,young lady" Claude said shaking his head

" Is that so?" Aoi said, her voice full of anger "You rest here," she said to Aomine,

"Claude will come for you tomorrow when you get discharged"

"Don't need it" Aomine refused, but then Aoi glared at him "fine," he gave up.

* * *

The next day

Aomine stretched his arms as he walked out of the hospital, he was greeted by a man in a black suit, who bowed a little

" I take it that you are Aomine Daiki san,right?" the man asked politely

' Yeah and what of it?" Aomine asked cockily

" Well, you see I have been ordered by Senri sama to pick you up, the master would like to thank you for saving our young lady" the man explained

" Don't need his thanks, bye" Aomine said walking away

" Now, now we can't have that" the man said as he clapped his hands,

"Wha..at?" Aomine said as two bodyguards came at each side and held him by the arms when a limousine drove up and the two men put him into the limousine drove away, just then Claude came out of his car and saw the limousine

"That was the main house's car, what are they doing with that guy?" Claude said to himself.

* * *

Aomine sat in silent looking around the limousine, it was his first time in one. They drove for an hour or so, when the driver announced that they arrived. Aomine looked at the building in front of him, he kinda knew how big the main house can be when Aoi described it, but this?This is a freaking castle, Aomine stared at the place, when the man gestured him to go in,

"Please, this way" as they walked into the building, the insides are just as beautiful and just as grand "_I know she is rich, but it's almost ridiculous of how __rich she is"_ Aomine thought as he walked behind the man.

They finally stopped in front of a big door, which the man knocked, "Come in," someone from the inside said, the man gestured Aomine to go in and closed the door behind him, he looked around the room he was in, there was a huge portrait of Aoi when she was younger and a few smaller ones.

"Please, have a seat " a blond haired man in his 30s, who was sitting on one of the few sofas there were, Aomine went over and sat down

_"so this the gang leader huh?"_ Aomine thought silently _" somehow, he does have that kind of aura "_, but then the man suddenly got onto his knees with his head and his hands on the floor,

"Im so grateful, that you saved my daughter~~~" he said crying,

"Eh?!" Aomine exclaimed _"this guy j__ust completely ruined my image of him" _he thought "No,no, its fine actually" even Aomine can't help but be polite when the master of this house/castle is on his knees to thank him

* * *

After a while the man finally calmed down and stopped crying, " You see, because of me, she almost got killed," he said with a very gloomy aura _"wow, there goes my image on him"_ Aomine thought silently "Now, then I should introduce myself, Im Senri Alfred, as you see I'm half American, I' m really grateful of you for saving my daughter , but if you make her cry in anyways, I would slaughter you." _"does her family always make introduction into threats?" _Aomine wondered remembering Kaito's introduction on that day.

"You see Aoi was a very sweet girl when she was younger, but when her mum passed away , she tried to be independent, she does her things by herself and doesn't want any help," Senri explained " because of that she doesn't make a lot of friends."

"I think she gets alone with everyone in school and her gang though," Aomine said

"No, she is my daughter so I know, for her those people are nothing but co workers, for her to have real friend is really rare, she always thinks those kind of feelings would only get in her way" Senri said

"huh," Aomine listened to what the man said,

"Anyways, my real intention isn't for you to listen to my story " Senri continued " I simply want to show my gratitude, so please name any reward, anything you would like" he offered ,

"Don't need any," Aomine declined as he got up from his seat "but if you really want to, there is one thing I want,"

"What is it?" Senri asked,

"Your daughter." Aomine said smirking, Senri's eyes widened , but then smiled a little

"First of all, that is up to Aoi, secondly," he said changing his personality "Aomine kun, you sure have guts to ask me for my precious daughter". Aomine gulped a little, he could feel the threatening aura coming out of Senri.

* * *

Just then the door flew open, revealing Aoi, her father's mood immediately brightened up

"My dear Aoi! You came to see Papa?" he said flying towards his daughter

Aoi glared at him, making him flinch and stopped at a good 2 meters away, "We are going Aomine kun " she said as she grabbed him behind her "and Papa," Senri beamed up when his daughter called him, "if something like this happens again, I'm cutting our father- daughter bond."she said dead serious, Senri went to sulk in a corner, crying, making Aomine sweatdrop.

Later, Claude drove Aoi and Aomine back.

" How's your wound?" she asked

"It's fine already " Aomine said impatiently,

"Did my dad asked if you want a reward?" Aoi asked

" Yeah, why?", "That guy does that to test my friends, if the are real friends or not" Aoi explained

"Eh? I thought you said we aren't close" Aomine teased

"Shut up, that's not the point here" Aoi said blushing a little "So did you get a reward?"

"No, I refused," _"I asked him for you though"_ he added the last part in his head " and isn't you, who is supposed to give me a reward" he added.

"I'm going to" Aoi said handing him a bag,

"What's this?" Aomine asked taking the bag from her,

" It's the limited magazines of your favorite Japanese idol, I even got you her autograph," Aoi said

"Seriously?" Aomine looked into the bag,

"That is enough for a reward right?" Aoi asked

"Yeah" Aomine approved immediately, _"so easy"_ Aoi thought. Aomine flipped through the pages, his face beaming up a little. Aoi smiled, _" that's the first time I see him this happy"_ Aoi thought as they drove back home.

**Well,well? Sorry for taking long, but I started a new story so, it took a little longer, as usual leave a review and say what you think kay? ^^**

**See u next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8 : Beach and Birthday

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating, but these days I just can't seem to come up with good stories, so I thank you all for your patience!  
**

**Chapter 8: Birthday and beach**

It's finally summer, Aoi has been doing nothing but stay at home and train a little, the heat outside is just killing her, Momoi would give her a call and keep her updated to the matches of Interhigh, one day she suddenly came up with a plan.

"Ne, Aoi chan, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Hmm... I guess so, it's been awhile since we met up"

"So it's a yes! We meet up tomorrow at 10!" Momoi said cheerfully

"Alright, see you tomorrow Satsuki chan" Aoi said before she hang up

Aoi got out of her bed stretching a little " The sea huh?It's been awhile" Aoi said to herself, making her way to her bathroom, after a shower made her way to bed again reading a book, spending her whole day stuck up in her room doing nothing but read.

* * *

The next morning she went to the beach to meet up with Momoi, today she was wearing a white blouse and black short with her hair tied up into a bun on top of her head. A few minutes later she hears Momoi shouting to her, she turned to face her when she saw all the regulars with her, even Aomine was with them, she managed to keep her poker face.

"Good morning" she greeted the regulars, manners coming first

"Aoi chan gomen! The regulars heard me on my phone and thought its a good to tag alone" Momoi explained

"I don't really mind" Aoi said

"Ara, it's been a while Senri chan" Imayoshi said

"It's been a while Imayoshi senpai, Wakamatsu senpai and Sakurai kun" Aoi greeted back

"Eh? Aoi chan you know the senpais?" Momoi asked

"Hmmmm yeah, her brother was the previous captain after all" Imayoshi explained "So? How is your brother doing?"

"Fine I guess, if only he could stop being a brother to me" Aoi said sighing a little, as Wakamatsu and Imayoshi sighed, remembering what a pain in the ass her brother was.

"Well, let's go already!" Momoi said as she pulled Aoi with her to change

"Wai..it Satsuki chan!" Aoi said, almost losing her balance , as she took the chance to glance at Aomine, who by the way looked bored as hell

* * *

After a while, the guys saw Momoi coming back on her own from the changing rooms, the taller girl was nowhere in sight

"Oi Satsuki where is the other one" Aomine asked

"How rude! Don't refer her as 'the other one'!" Momoi said "she is coming soon!"

"I'm sorry were you waiting?" Aoi said suddenly coming out of nowhere

"Wahh!" Momoi and Sakurai flinched from the sudden attack, _what is she like Testu kun or something?_ Momoi thought

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai apologized making everyone sweatdrop, _why are you apologizing?_ Aoi thought

Suddenly Momoi suddenly came behind Aoi and grabbed her waist

"Sa...Satsuki chan?!What are you doing?" Aoi exclaimed as the pink haired girl pinched her sides

Momoi suddenly looked really down and started to sulk

"So small,so small, why can her waist be that small?" she sulked making Aoi sweatdrop

"Oi," Aomine suddenly said making Aoi flinch as she turned to him taking in the sight of him half naked

"Yeah?" Aoi said it' s been a while since she last talked to him

"You,... did your boobs get bigger?" as he stared at her chest intensely

Crack!The first thing he said to her for months is this?! She wanted to punch him already, but kept calm

"It might have, or it might have not" she said smiling" Let's go Satsuki chan!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed her friend

* * *

_Mouuuu that's the only thing he has to say to me? Though he at least noticed something different_ Aoi thought trying to be positive, as she rested on her swimming ring, she suddenly felt someone pull her legs from underwater.

"Kyaa!" she screamed before going under water, then quickly surfaced again

"Wakamatsu senpai!" Aoi shouted at Wakamatsu while Sakurai was apologizing in the background

"Ah, sorry Sakurai here said you looked depressed" he explained

"You didn't have to do that" Aoi said sighing a little, she still remembers the times where her brother would bring them home

"Haha sorry" he said as patted her head

Little did they know someone was watching the whole time (not Sakurai lol)

After a while Aoi and Momoi went to buy some food and drinks, while the guys stayed where they were, waiting when Momoi ran back painicking.

"Oi, Satsuki, what's wrong?" Aomine asked as the girl tried to catch her breath

"Aoi chan...she..." Momoi said panting

* * *

_sigh, why is this happening?_ Aoi thought as a few guys towered over her, she was outside the store waiting for Momoi when these guys started to try and pick her up, and as time passed she began to lose her patience_ should I beat them up._

_"_Come on cutie, come with us" no 1 said

"No thanks, I'm with my friends"

"Aren't you alone?" no 2 said

"That is not your business"

"Oh man just ditch them' no 3 said staring at her chest, ticking her off

She was about to kick the guy when someone pulled her into his chest, it was Aomine

"Get your own girl, assholes" he said glaring at them, as they flinched and walked away

He then turned to Aoi "You could have just beat them up"

"I was going to if you didn't come over"

"What afraid of your reputation Kaichou?" he said teasing her as she sighed

After a few seconds he spoke up again

"Seriously, Kaichou, what's your cup size?"

"Figure it out yourself" Aoi said getting pissed off

"Then let me touch them"

"Hell no" Aoi punched him in the face, as she walked off angrily leaving him behind

* * *

After all that, they decided to go back home, the regulars left on their own leaving Momoi, Aomine and Aoi , when suddenly Momoi pulled Aoi and whispered to her "Today is Aomine kun's birthday" and waved goodbye as she sprinted off, leaving them alone.

"_Dammit Momoi you could have today me sooner" _she thought as they walked back home in silence

Aomine looked at her,she was pouting cutely, and sighed "Are you still angry?Never thought you were this childish Kaichou"

"And I never thought you where this pervy Ahomine" she said making a vein pop in his forehead

Silence again, they arrived at Aoi house, Claude came out to greet her, and Aomine was just about to go off, when she grabbed his sleeves.

"It's your Birthday right? Happy birthday, do you want anything?" Aoi said blushing a little

"Anything?" Aomine said amused at her blushing face

"Yeah hurry up, and think of something, I didn't know it was your..." she stopped as a pair of lips meet hers, her eyes widened at the sudden kiss

"You should just say 'anything' like that, Kaichou" he said as he smirked and walked away leaving Aoi speechless, behind her Claude was being stopped by her maid, because he prepared to kill Aomine.

**Well, sorry if it was short and Happy late birthday my beloved Ahomine! As you might have noticed I changed the style of the story is better now, or do you prefer the older version? Sorry if Aomine was a little occ, as usual leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Date

**Hi again, chapter 9 is ready to go! \(^0^)/ enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 9: Date  
**

After that sudden kiss, Aoi seemed to be dazed as she walked in back her house(villa), brushing off Claude who was crying, demanding an explanation. She finally reacted when she went to shower, blushing like bloody mary and touched her lips, _they were kinda soft_ she thought as she remembered the feel of his lips, and blushed again and ended up punching the wall resulting a bend in the wall. She then went to bed face down and she hugged her pillow, when her cellphone rang, it was Momoi.

"Hallo~~~! Aoi chan!" Momoi said cheerfully

"Damn you Satsuki chan! How dare you didn't tell me earlier?!"

"Ehhh~~~?"

"Don't play dumb! His birthday was today and you didn't tell me anything!"

"Ma ma, don't be so angry! Let's meet up tomorrow!"

"Sure, I'm hope you are mentally prepared, because I'm going to punish you"

"Waahhh scary!~~~" Momoi said childishly "See next to the station at 3!"

* * *

She hang up, changed into her sleeping gown and laid down on her bed, and saw her mother's photo, reaching out to the photo, she remembered what her mother told her when she was little, making her smile.

"Dear Mother in heaven, I think I finally found the guy I love" she said to herself staring at the photo and laughed again "Who knew he is a cocky guy, who I used to hate before?"

Later ,Yuka(her maid in case you forgot), came to her room to check on her and smiled ,as she saw her young lady fell asleep while hugging the photo with a cute smile on her face, _click!_ went her mobile as she took a photo_ I will use this to bride those over protective idiots_ she smirked as she arranged the sheets and placed the photo back.

* * *

_The next day_

Aoi woke up as usual, took her usual daily routine which includes, jogging,shower and breakfast . So she then went down to eat breakfast, Claude and Yuka ate with her in awkward silence, when Claude spoke up.

"I won't allow it" he said as he put down his chopsticks

"Huh?" Aoi looked at him confused

"I won't allow you to go out with a guy like that!" Claude shouted "He looks like a gangster, for FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Well, he looks like one, but I'm the real deal" Aoi murmured "And you are one too"

"But..."

"I'm done thanks for the meal!" Aoi said quickly and rushed upstairs in her room

"Ojuosama!" Claude shouted as she colsed the door

Later on she went on her laptop and watched her favorite show, until it was time to prepare.

* * *

She was about to choose her clothes, when Yuka came in.

"Ojuosama, are you going out?" the maid asked as Aoi looked at the clothes trying to decided what to wear

"Yeah, I have plans with my friends" Aoi said not noticing Yuka smirked

"Does Claude san know about this?"

_Geh_ Aoi flinched, judging by his reaction earlier, he either won't let her go because he thinks she would lying so she can meet up with Aomine, or he would end up stalking her, which the latter used to happened alot.

"No, I will have to sneak out" Aoi said thinking as Yuka giggled "What?"

"Claude san has went out to run an errand for me" she said winking

"Yuka!~~~~" Aoi hugged her maid who is more like her sister "You're the best!"

"Let us hurry up and find something to wear" Yuka said as she helped Aoi find something to wear

...

"...Yuka?" Aoi said uncertain

"hmmm?Something wrong Ojuosama?"

"Do I have to wear this?"Aoi said pointing at what she was wearing

"Why not you look so cute in it!You never wore this before!" Yuka said as she secretly tool another photo

Aoi looked into the mirror she was wearing a white onepiece sundress, which had a few frills and a flower on her head, it was her Birthday present from her brother Kaito, even though she accepted she never wore it once.

"Can't I just wear shorts and a top?" Aoi said "I'm just going to meet up with my friend"

"But Ojuosama, you only have two minutes left until 3, so let's go! I will drive you there!" Yuka said pushing her out

* * *

They arrived there, but Aoi was feeling uncomfortable, she never really like to wear something like this before and now she is going to meet up with Momoi in this. She got out of the car, somehow awkward as the people all turned to stare at her. Yuka told her to enjoy and drove off, as Aoi waited for Momoi, when she saw a pair of guys come over, or was coming over as they stopped and walked away, as Aoi wondered why she saw a shadow towering her and turned quickly.

It was Aomine,_ w...w...what is he doing here?!_ Aoi inner self shouted as non of them spoke.

"So...what are you doing here?" Aoi finally asked as she calmed herself down_ awkward, _she thought

"Satsuki told me to come here" he replied,_ kinda awkward_ he thought as he scratch head

"Oh Satsuki chan huh?... Wait what?!" Aoi said quickly calling Momoi

_ring~ring~ sorry the number you have dialed is not available at the moment_. Aoi hanged up her phone _now that I think of it, Yuka was acting fishy, why would Claude help her run an errand? And she never really forced me to wear something like this,don't tell me...THEY PLANNED THIS OUT TOGETHER?!_ Aoi thought as she called Yuka, who was apparently not available at the moment too _THEY GOT ME!_ Aoi thought as she facepalmed.

She stole a glance at Aomine who was yawning, this time he was wearing a loose tank top with cargo pants and headphones around his neck, _well since I'm here should we just go somewhere? Claude is not available to pick me up and Yuka's phone is switched off, I can just go home with bus, but that's a bit rude since he here and all,_ she thought.

"Well, I'm going" the lazy ass said walking off

"Wait a second!" _forget me being rude, he is the rude one here!_ Aoi said pissed

"What? I need to go buy a pair of Jordan shoes, they are on sale today" he said as he turned to face her

" Mind if I tag along? I can't go home at the moment, plus I need to buy something too" Aoi said. If she went home now, Yuka would properly not let her in, Yuka is one hell of a laid back servant (Sebby!Lol)

" Whatever, do what you want" he said as he walked off

* * *

The two later walked in utter silence, both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

_what's with him? he kissed me suddenly and now he is acting like nothing happened,anyways..._ Aoi thought

_man, this is awkward, well I did kinda forced a kiss on her, anyways_... meanwhile in Aomine's thoughts

_I'm not going to be the first one to talk to him/her! (because it's too awkward!)_ both of them silently thought as they both set up on the same goal

They then arrived at the sports shop, Aomine went wondering in the basketball section, while Aoi wondered in the boxing section, they both returned to the counter to pay for their stuff when someone jumped in.

"My dear Aoi chan!" the (annoying) 2nd older brother of Aoi, Kaito shouted as he stood behind the counter

"Nii san?" Aoi said surprised while avoiding a hug from her brother "What are you doing here? I didn't know you had a part time job!"

_does he need a part time job?they are both filthy rich, are they trying to piss off commoners?_ Aomine thought a bit pissed off

"Em, yeah, the owner's daughter here is a classmate she asked me for help" Kaito said "And, are you wearing that dress I gave I'm so happy!"

"Not really I was forced to wear this" Aoi said coolly "So you finally found someone you like? Does she know that you have a sister complex?"

"Wh...what are you saying, sister complex?!' Kaito said shocked _so he doesn't like it when you tell him he has a sister complex?_ Aomine thought, keeping silent since Kaito seemed not to have noticed him yet

"I wouldn't like someone, who doesn't understand my affection to my little sister!" Kaito said as he smacked his hands on the table,angrily,_ that's what you were bothered about?!_ Aomine thought I give up, this guy is too idiotic

"Then you like her" Aoi calmly said as Kaito flinched

"Ye..yeah"

"Good hurry up and get together, you can finally annoy someone else instead of me" Aoi said as she sighed

"How mean!" Kaito said "Oh yeah Aoi chan, is it true you quit the gang?"

"Yeah" Aoi replied simply looking a bit down,_ she quit?_ Aomine thought as he looked at her _she doesn't look pleased that she quit, then why did she quit? _

* * *

After, Kaito made a fuss when he finally noticed Aomine and threatened him not to touch Aoi, the two of them walked off, still not talking, they passed a game arcade/store, when they heard a broadcast

"B'S's newest software titles, 'Dance battle 3','War Fighter','Zombie pizza(I'm just hungry,tehee)' are all on sale now! Come and take a look! Our game queen Sara is taking on all challengers for all three titles! Anyone who can beat her at two games will be awarded the one of their choice!And if any girls out there will participate in cosplay, they will receive a special prize of 100 tokens!"

"Would you like to participate in our event?" a guy came over asking Aoi giving her and Aomine a filer

"I don't have a costume to wear though" Aoi said

"It's fine! We are providing the costumes!"

"Well, guess it's ok, I was thinking of getting 'War fighter' sooner or later"

Aoi gave the guy the money needed for participation, when a girl came to guide her to the fitting room.

"You are her boyfriend right? Please step to the front where you can cheer for her!" the guy said

"No, I'm not her boyfriend, at least not now"

"Ehhh?! Is that so? You kinda looked like a couple though" the guy said before going to prepared the competition, Aomine smirked a little as he walked in.

* * *

"Hmmm.. the china dress from 'War fighter' huh?" Aoi said to herself as she looked into the mirror "Outward appearances don't concern me much but...oh well"

"Eh you're the first challenger huh?" a girl with big boobs came over wearing a bunny suit from the same game " Let's do our best!" and walked off to the first game

The both of them took the 'guns' out of their places and started the game, while a lot of people cheered

"Well, both of them has cleared ten levels,but,somehow the challenger has taken no damage and has a perfect score! A formidable challenger!" the announcer, announced

"You're pretty hot stuff, but you use up to many too much ammo, still a long way to go!" Sara said

'My apologies, but I have a habit for shooting but the head and the chest of an opponent" Aoi said simply as she walked over to Aomine for a minute break

"Eh, you are pretty good" Aomine said _well, forget being awkward and talk, before it makes it suffocating_

"Thanks" Aoi said _so he finally decided to speak huh?_

"Oh right,kaichou, are you okay in a dress with a slit that deep?" Aomine asked I'm surprised that her pantie isn't showing

"Ah, it's fine, this was the most decent one they had, plus no one can see my underwear, because I'm not wearing any" Aoi said indifferently

"What?" Aomine said a little taken back

"I said it's fine already, if I win the second round I would avoid the dance battle" Aoi said

"But that girl is a really famous game queen in Tokyo" Aomine said

"Ha, she is nothing much" Aoi said confidently

"Well then let's start the second match War fighter!"

"Now then, wish me luck!" Aoi said walking over, as Aomine sighed

"Each competitor has chosen their character! Sara's is her own cosplay, Shiny Bunny and the challenger has also chosen her own cosplay, China Girl! ( kind remind me of Gintama's Kagura's nickname) Ready? And now... go!"

Aoi and the girl started the game, the first round going to the girl, when Aoi took the second one, it was a pretty close game. If she loses she would have to compete in the dance game, not that Aoi thinks she can't win, but the problem of her dress.

_Every gamer has their own pride, the game Queen would be humiliated for losing twice in a row in public, but, I have my own pride too as a girl so sorry I'm winning this!_ Aoi thought as she prepared for the final round.

" The match is getting really incredible! Sara blasts out her special move! But the challenger keeps on using standard moves!" _maybe she doesn't know her special move?_ Aomine thought as he yawned

But at the final life bar left, Aoi suddenly used her special move, K.O ing the opponent, everyone was a little shocked, since they all thought she didn't know her own special move, Aoi just smiled "I never said I don't know how to use the special moves"

In the end she won and got her own game.

**That's it for now, this must have been the longest chapter I ever wrote! I think there is going to be another two chapters, before I finish, but I don't know if I should write more, anyways leave a review on what you think?**


End file.
